


a pale, pale corpse she floated by

by lionessvalenti



Category: If I Die Young - The Band Perry (Music Video), Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: You carry the boat. She doesn't know it's happening again.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	a pale, pale corpse she floated by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bold_seer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/gifts).



> Title comes from The Lady of the Shalott by Tennyson

* * *

The boat is heavier every time you carry it, a dead weight, like the one walking ahead of you. She holds flowers and an old poetry book. The pages are curled and molding inside. She doesn't notice, and you ignore the smell of rot.  
You wade up to your ankles in the river as she lays down in the boat. She smiles and closes her eyes. The current catches her and she drifts away.  
She'll be back, but it still hurts every time. Watching her, knowing it's happening again.  
A tear rolls down your cheek and drops into the river.


End file.
